


Das schönste Geschenk

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Birthday, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt am 02.04.2019, Ringo hat Geburtstag und er plant sich heute selbst das größte Geschenk zu machen, wenn alles klappt... Ringsy Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." Sanft wurde Ringo von diesen Worten aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er blinzelt und öffnet noch etwas verschlafen die Augen. Der Anblick der sich ihm bietet, zaubert ihm sofort ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, denn er blickt direkt in die wunderschönen Augen seines Geliebten. Ringo könnte Stunden damit verbringen, seinen Freund einfach nur anzusehen, die süßen Grübchen die sich immer bilden wenn dieser lächelt, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen die ihn liebevoll anblicken, in denen Ringo sich regelrecht verlieren kann. Und wieder einmal wird ihm bewusst wie verdammt glücklich ihn Easy macht. "Ich liebe dich." , flüstert er während er seinen Blick immer noch nicht von seinem Freund lösen kann. "Ich liebe dich auch. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." , antwortet Easy und küsst ihn zärtlich. 

"Danke." , Ringo erwidert den Kuss, zieht seinen Freund zu sich. Als die beiden sich wieder von einander lösen fragt Easy: "Und? Lust auf Geburtstagsfrühstück?" "Hmm... ja." , grinst Ringo und bevor Easy sich versieht hat Ringo ihn schon unter sich gepinnt und beginnt verführerisch seinen Hals zu küssen. Easy kichert: "Hey, so meinte ich das nicht." "Was dagegen?" , fragt Ringo frech. "Niemals." , antwortet Easy und küsst seinen Freund leidenschaftlich zurück. Die beiden vergessen alles um sich herum und genießen es sich gegenseitig mit Zärtlichkeiten zu verwöhnen. Das Frühstück würde ihnen ja nicht davon laufen. 

"Und jetzt bereit für Frühstück?" , fragt Easy als sie später nackt und eng zusammen gekuschelt immer noch in Easys Bett liegen. "Gleich." , sagt Ringo und zieht seinen Freund nochmal an sich, an Tagen wie diesen könnte er ewig einfach nur mit Easy im Bett liegen und sich an ihn kuscheln. "Ich muss noch kurz was vorbereiten." , sagt Easy und löst sich aus Ringos Armen. "Was denn?" , fragt Ringo neugierig. "Das wirst du sehen wenn du dich jetzt ganz schnell anziehst und in die Küche kommst." , grinst Easy. Und bevor Ringo noch etwas erwidern kann, ist sein Freund auch schon aufgestanden, hat sich schnell was übergezogen und ist in Richtung Wohnbereich verschwunden. 

Als Ringo kurz darauf in einem von Easys T-Shirts - angezogen ist angezogen - in die Küche kommt, sieht er, dass der Esstisch schon gedeckt ist. Ein Strauß Blumen steht auf dem Tisch und als er genauer hin sieht bemerkt er, dass der Tisch regelrecht überladen ist, mit all den Dingen die er gerne mag. "Aww du bist ja süß.", sagt Ringo lächelnd und gibt seinem Freund einen Kuss bevor die beiden sich setzen. Manchmal kann er es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sich tatsächlich jemand für ihn solche Mühe macht. Dass er tatsächlich von jemanden so geliebt wird. Er sieht Easy verliebt an, denkt einfach nur daran wie verrückt ihn dieser Mann macht. Easy bemerkt Ringos Blick. "Was?" , fragt er schließlich etwas verlegen, nicht sicher wie er den Blick seines Freundes einordnen soll. "Weißt du eigentlich wie glücklich du mich machst?" , seufzt Ringo und streichelt dabei sanft Easys Hand. Easy schenkt ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und die beiden versinken in einem liebevollen Kuss. 

Das Paar genießt das ausgiebige Frühstück und die Zweisamkeit. Easy hat sich extra den Vormittag frei gehalten und Ringo hat sich ebenfalls den Tag frei genommen, er muss noch einiges organisieren. Denn er plant sich heute selbst das größte Geschenk zum Geburtstag zu machen, zumindest wenn alles klappt. Aber davon ahnt Easy noch nichts. 

Gegen Mittag muss Easy, dann zum Büdchen. "Tut mir leid, dass ich weg muss. Aber Emma konnte nicht länger für mich einspringen heute, sie hat irgendein wichtiges Projekt in der Uni." , sagt Easy entschuldigend. "Ist schon okay, ich muss eh noch ein paar Sachen für die Party heute Abend vorbereiten." , sagt Ringo. "Mach dir einen schönen Tag, ja?" , sagt Easy und gibt Ringo einen Kuss zum Abschied bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Büdchen macht. Ringo sieht ihm lächelnd hinterher. Bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan. 

Schnell geht er hinüber in die WG wo er Saskia in die Arme läuft, die heute anscheinend Home Office macht und nach dem Zustand der Küche zu urteilen gleichzeitig am backen ist. "Hey! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" , ruft sie und umarmt Ringo. "Danke." , sagt dieser. "Hey! Nicht gucken, das wird dein Geburtstagskuchen." , sagt Saskia als Ringo einen neugierigen Blick in den Ofen werfen will. "Und ich dachte das Geburtstagskind darf alles." , schmollt er scherzhaft. "Nichts da, das wird eine Überraschung." , lacht Saskia. Ebenfalls lachend verschwindet Ringo die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. 

Er wühlt in seiner Schreibtischschublade und holt schließlich eine kleine schwarze Schachtel heraus. Lächelnd öffnet er die Box und sieht die edlen Ringe an die sich darin befinden. Als er sie vor ein paar Wochen zufällig im Schaufenster eines Juweliers gesehen hat, musste er sie einfach mitnehmen. Sie waren einfach perfekt. 

Das war auch der Moment gewesen in dem ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht länger warten wollte. Er wusste, dass sie noch nicht allzu lange zusammen waren und dass einige diese Entscheidung vielleicht als vorschnell bezeichnen würden, aber Easy machte ihn jeden einzelnen Tag so glücklich, dass er gefühlt keine Minute mehr warten wollte um ihre gemeinsame Zukunft zu planen. Er hatte sich noch nie mit jemanden eine Zukunft vorstellen können - eine richtige Zukunft, mit zusammen alt werden und dem ganzen Kram - und dann kam Easy. Früher hätte er wohl einige seiner jetzigen Träume als albern betitelt, aber er war nicht mehr der Ringo von früher und der wollte er auch nie wieder sein. Easy hatte ihm gezeigt wie schön das Leben sein konnte wenn man jemanden an seiner Seite hat, bei dem man sich fallen lassen kann und dieses Gefühl wollte er nie mehr missen. Und einfach nur Easys Freund zu sein reichte ihm da einfach nicht mehr, er wollte mehr. Er wusste nicht was die Zukunft bringen würde, aber er war sich ganz sicher, dass Easy da sein würde. Und er wollte, dass Easy das auch wusste. Er seufzt glücklich und steckt die Ringe ein, er hat noch einiges zu erledigen vor heute Abend. 

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt trifft er erneut auf Saskia. Er atmet noch einmal tief durch, es war Zeit sie in seinen Plan einzuweihen."Was tigerst du denn so nervös durch die Wohnung?" , fragt Saskia neugierig. "Also ich... ich plane eine Überraschung für Easy heute Abend..." , versucht er zu erklären. "Sollte das nicht ehr andersrum sein? Heute ist doch immerhin dein Geburtstag." , fragt Saskia verwirrt. "Eben." , sagt Ringo grinsend und wirft der verdutzten Saskia die Ringschachtel zu. Saskia bekommt plötzlich ganz große Augen. "Ringo... ist das das was ich denke?" fragt sie fast schon flüsternd. Ringo nickt nur und grinst sie an. "Oh mein Gott. Ich freu mich ja so für euch." , ruft Saskia begeistert und umarmt Ringo stürmisch. "Langsam, noch hat er ja nicht Ja gesagt." , erwidert Ringo. "Ach komm, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Easy Nein sagen wird." , sagt Saskia. 

"Und wie willst du das ganze aufziehen? Heute Abend auf der Party?" fragt sie aufgeregt. "Genau, deswegen brauch ich auch deine Hilfe." , antwortet Ringo. "Erst mal soll alles ganz normal sein, Geburtstag, Party und so weiter. Und dann wenn es dunkel ist werde ich Easy ein bisschen zur Seite nehmen und ihn fragen." , erzählt er. "Und was hab ich jetzt damit zu tun?" fragt Saskia erneut. "Naja es wäre schön wenn du die anderen ein bisschen in Schach halten würdest, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Damit auch alles reibungslos klappt und niemand stört. Ich möchte schon etwas Privatsphäre und Ruhe bei meinem Antrag. Aber ich möchte auch nicht allen von vornherein bescheid sagen sonst verplappert sich noch jemand oder alle verhalten sich komisch und dann schöpft Easy noch Verdacht." , erklärt er weiter. "Alles klar, mach ich. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?" , lächelt Saskia, auch wenn Ringo und sie inzwischen gut befreundet sind fühlt sie sich geehrt, dass er sie als einzige einweiht. "Soweit erst mal nicht mehr... Danke, Saskia." , sagt Ringo fast schon erleichtert. "Kein Problem." , antwortet Saskia mit einem Lächeln. 

"So jetzt kommt der schwierigste Teil..." , seufzt Ringo bedrückt. "Warum?" , fragt Saskia verwundert. "Ich muss mit Tobias reden... er macht ja die Musik heute Abend und die muss natürlich auch zum Antrag passen... es soll doch nicht einfach nur irgendwas laufen..." , sagt Ringo etwas verlegen. Sein Perfektionismus gilt schließlich nicht nur in beruflicher Hinsicht und dieser Antrag soll mehr als perfekt werden. Jedes Detail muss stimmen. "Aber irgendwie fühlt sich das fast an wie den Vater um Erlaubnis fragen." , gibt er mit einem nervösen Lachen zu. "Ach Ringo, Tobias wird schon nichts dagegen haben. Er wird sich für seinen besten Freund freuen." , versucht Saskia ihn zu beruhigen. "Wir werden sehen. Dann bring ich's mal hinter mich." , Ringo zuckt mit den Schultern. "Das wird schon. Viel Glück!" , ruft ihm Saskia noch hinterher bevor er aus der Tür geht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letzte Vorbereitungen & Ringo redet mit Tobias

Nervös betritt Ringo Tobias Büro. "Klopf. Klopf.", den Witz konnte er sich trotzdem nicht sparen, außerdem war es mittlerweile fast zu einer Tradition geworden. 

"Hast du mal kurz Zeit?" , fragt Ringo vorsichtig. "Klar, setz dich. Alles gute zum Geburtstag erst mal." sagt Tobias etwas überrascht. "Danke... Ähhm...Also... du machst ja heute Abend die Musik..." , fängt Ringo an. "Jaaa. Und?" , antwortet Tobias, ihm ist nicht klar worauf Ringo hinaus will. "Ich plane heute Abend... also ich will..." Tobias sieht seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an. "Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Ist ja peinlich so rum zu stammeln" , denkt Ringo. 

"Ich will Easy fragen ob er mich heiraten will." , bricht es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Tobias sieht ihn erst mal geschockt an, was Ringos Nervosität nicht unbedingt bessert. Er sieht seinen Bruder angespannt an, wartet auf dessen Reaktion. Endlich erwacht der Anwalt wieder aus seiner Schockstarre. 

"Wow... Ringo... ernsthaft jetzt?" , fragt Tobias immer noch geflasht von der Neuigkeit. "Ja natürlich ernsthaft. Damit mach ich doch keine Witze... Auf jeden Fall will ich ihm den Antrag heute Abend auf der Dachterrasse machen, wenn es dunkel ist. Und da du die Musik machst wollte ich dich bitten den passenden Song zu spielen wenn es soweit ist." , redet Ringo schnell weiter, alles ist besser als stumm auf die Reaktion seines Bruders zu warten. "Ähh... ja klar..." , kommt es von Tobias. "Ähhm... Ich freu mich für dich." , sagt er schließlich und steht etwas zurückhaltend auf um Ringo zu umarmen. Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich zwar in den vergangenen Monaten sehr gebessert, allerdings gehörte offen miteinander reden und sich ihre brüderliche Zuneigung auch mal zu zeigen noch immer nicht zu ihren Stärken.   
Ringo atmet erleichtert auf, ihm fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, er hatte wirklich Angst gehabt, dass Tobias etwas dagegen haben könnte und sich wieder ungefragt einmischen würde. Immerhin hatte es lange genug gedauert, bis er die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Easy akzeptiert hatte. 

"Also was soll ich spielen während du ihn fragst? Wie ich dich kenne, hast du doch bestimmt jedes Detail genauestens geplant." , grinst Tobias, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hat. "Ich schick dir die Songs später. Und achte auf die Lautstärke, es soll nur dezent im Hintergrund laufen. Easy soll mich schließlich verstehen ohne, dass ich ihn anschreien muss." , erklärt Ringo. "Ja schon klar, ich mach das schon so, dass es passt. Keine Sorge." , sagt Tobias beruhigend zu Ringo. 

"Du bist ganz schön aufgeregt was?" , bemerkt Tobias. "Merkt man das sehr?" , fragt Ringo verlegen. "Das wird schon." , sagt Tobias aufmunternd. "Ich hoffe es." , sagt Ringo. "Easy wird schon nicht nein sagen." , versucht Tobias seinen Bruder zu beschwichtigen. "Naja, ich will trotzdem, dass alles perfekt wird. Easy hat das Beste verdient." , antwortet Ringo ehrlich.   
"Ringo. Easy liebt dich. Selbst wenn irgendwas schief gehen sollte, ihm wird es trotzdem gefallen. Hallo, du fragst ihn ob er dich heiraten will, Easy wird ausflippen. Ganz egal wie du ihn fragst." lächelt Tobias und legt Ringo beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Ringo scheint nun einigermaßen überzeugt zu sein, auch wenn ihn das noch lange nicht von seinem Perfektionismus abbringt. Aber Tobias hat recht, Easy liebt ihn schließlich auch wenn er nicht perfekt ist. "Ein bisschen Panik gehört, wohl zu jedem Antrag dazu." , denkt er schmunzelnd.

"Ich muss dann auch mal wieder los, hab noch einiges vorzubereiten... und Tobias... Danke" , verabschiedet sich Ringo. Tobias sieht seinem Bruder Kopf schüttelnd aber lächelnd nach. Richard Beckmann plant einen romantischen Heiratsantrag um Easy Winter zu fragen ob er sein Mann wird, wer hätte das gedacht. Er ganz bestimmt nicht, aber er freut sich für das Paar. Denn mittlerweile muss sogar er zugeben, dass die beiden doch erstaunlich gut zueinander passen.

Ringo nimmt sich als nächstes die Dachterrasse vor. Eine Party musste ja schließlich gut vorbereitet werden und ein Antrag erst recht. Saskia, die wohl mittlerweile mit ihrer Arbeit fertig ist - oder einfach keine Lust mehr hat - bietet an ihm bei der Deko und dem Aufbau zu helfen. Und Ringo nimmt ihr Angebot dankend an. Es war schön jemanden zu haben der sich mit ihm auf den Antrag freut und ebenfalls aufgeregt ist. 

Die Dekoration sollte nicht zu romantisch werden, immerhin war das hier offiziell eine Geburtstagsparty. Dennoch verteilt Ringo gefühlt hunderte von Kerzen, die besonders in der Dunkelheit zur Geltung kommen würden. Als die beiden fertig sind, ist es schon fast Abend. Mit einem letzen zufriedenen Blick über die Dachterrasse sagt Ringo: "So fertig. Getränke stehen bereit. Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Essen von unten und der Grill muss noch angeschürt werden." , sagt Ringo. 

"Sehr gut, um den Rest kümmere ich mich. Du gehst jetzt mal schön duschen und machst dich fertig für deinen großen Abend." sagt sie auffordernd zu Ringo. "Oh ja stimmt, die anderen kommen ja schon bald und Easy müsste auch jeden Moment nachhause kommen." , erwidert dieser mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und beeilt sich hinunter in die Wohnung zu kommen. 

Als Ringo gerade, frisch geduscht und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, aus dem Bad kommt, kommt auch Easy zur Tür herein. "Mhhm sexy." grinst dieser und wirft seinem Freund einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Ringo sieht wie Easy ihn mustert und grinst, ihm gefällt es wenn sein Freund ihn so abcheckt. "Selber sexy." , sagt er und zieht seinen Freund zu sich heran. "Ich mag es, wenn du mich so ansiehst." , flüstert er Easy ins Ohr, gefolgt von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
Die beiden stehen knutschend mitten im Wohnzimmer und sind mal wieder dabei alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Schon längst haben sich Easys Hände in Ringos Haaren vergraben, während dessen Hände langsam unter Easys T-Shirt gewandert sind. Gerade als Easy Ringo die Treppe nach oben schieben will, um das Ganze in eine etwas privatere Atmosphäre zu verlegen, kommt Saskia herein. 

Sie räuspert sich. "Ähh Jungs, ich will euch ja nicht stören aber Ringo du hast Gäste schon vergessen." , sagt sie belustigt. "Ähh... ja." , antwortet Ringo und wird leicht rot. Verlegen sieht er an sich hinunter. Er trägt immer noch nur noch das Handtuch und war gerade auf dem besten Weg gewesen, das auch noch zu verlieren. "Ich zieh mich nur noch schnell um." , fügt er hinzu. "Ach und ich dachte das wäre dein special Geburtstagsoutfit." , scherzt Saskia und lacht, bevor sie wieder aus der Tür geht. "Also, ich hätte ja nichts dagegen, wenn du den ganzen Abend so rum laufen würdest." , flüstert Easy und küsst seinen Freund erneut. Ringo lacht: "Na das kann ich mir denken."

"Geh du doch schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach. Ja?" schlägt Ringo vor und verschwindet gleich darauf nach oben in sein Zimmer. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hat, holt er erneut die Ringschachtel hervor und steckt sie vorsichtig ein. Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann würde er den Mann seines Lebens fragen, ob der ihn heiraten will. Er atmet noch einmal tief durch und begibt sich dann auf die Dachterrasse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verlobung

Als Ringo die Dachterrasse betritt, stehen schon alle seine Freunde dort und beginnen "Happy Birthday" zu singen. Gefolgt von Umarmungen und Glückwünschen. Auch Easy umarmt seinen Freund nochmals. "Ich habe später noch eine Überraschung für dich." , flüstert er ihm zu. Ringo lächelt, am liebsten hätte er gesagt: "Ich auch." , doch dann hätte er sich verraten. Also küsst er Easy nur und flüstert ihm ein "Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr.

Es wird ein schöner Abend. Es wird gegrillt, getrunken, getanzt und gelacht. Ringo wird immer nervöser je später es wird. "Bald ist es soweit." , denkt er. Er lächelt, als er an all die schönen Momente zurück denkt, die er mit Easy erlebt hat. Ihr erster Kuss, hier auf der Dachterrasse. Bei dem er noch nicht geahnt hatte, wie ihn diese Beziehung verändern würde. Das Liebesgeständnis am Abend vor Elli und Pacos Hochzeit, schon damals hatte er Easy gesagt, dass er etwas ganz besonderes für ihn ist. Genau hier. Die Dachterrasse ist wirklich der perfekte Ort für seinen Antrag. 

Mittlerweile ist es auch schon fast dunkel und Ringo beginnt die ganzen Kerzen anzuzünden, die er überall auf der Terrasse verteilt hatte. Zum Glück ist Easy gerade vertieft in ein Gespräch mit Sina, so dass er gar nicht bemerkt, dass Ringo nervös herum wuselt und übertrieben viele Kerzen anzündet. 

Saskia und Tobias sind die einzigen die wissend zu Ringo sehen. Ihnen ist klar, dass es jetzt wohl bald soweit sein wird. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, Ringo mal so zu sehen." , gibt Tobias zu. "Tja, Liebe verändert." , lächelt Saskia. "Ja aber ausgerechnet die beiden, schon irgendwie ironisch." , sagt Tobias. Da kommt Ringo auf sie zu. "Es geht los." , sagt er aufgeregt. Die beiden wissen was sie zu tun haben, alles war - typisch Ringo eben - bis ins kleinste Detail abgesprochen. "Viel Glück!" , flüstern Saskia und Tobias während sie sich an die ihnen zugetragenen Aufgaben machen.

Ringo nähert sich seinem Freund, der auf der Tanzfläche zum Takt der Musik wippt. Er umarmt ihn von hinten. "Na du." , lächelt Easy und schmiegt sich in Ringos Umarmung. "Kommst du mal mit." , flüstert Ringo ihm sanft ins Ohr. Easy nickt nur etwas erstaunt und lässt sich von Ringo an das Ende der Terrasse in die Nähe der Brüstung ziehen. Von dort hat man einen wunderschönen Blick über das erleuchtete Köln. Und als Easy sich umdreht fallen ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass plötzlich alle anderen Lichtquellen erloschen sind und die Terrasse nur noch von den vielen Kerzen in warmes, schimmerndes Licht getaucht wird. "Wo sind die anderen?" , fragt er verwirrt, denn es ist plötzlich ganz still geworden. Nur im Hintergrund spielt leise, sanfte Musik.

"Easy." , sagt Ringo und nimmt die Hand seines Freundes der ihm nun gegenüber steht. Easy spürt wie er Gänsehaut bekommt. Wie liebevoll Ringo seinen Namen gesagt hat, die ganze Atmosphäre fühlt sich seltsam besonders an. Er blickt seinen Freund an, der ihn nur verliebt anschaut. Wirkt Ringo ein wenig nervös oder bildete er sich das nur ein? 

"Easy, ich liebe dich. Du bist das beste was mir je passiert ist." , spricht Ringo weiter. "Aww ich liebe dich auch." , fängt Easy an und will schon auf seinen Freund zu gehen um ihn zu küssen. "Shh... ich bin noch nicht fertig." , unterbricht ihn Ringo und legt sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen des Älteren. Easy schenkt ihm ein verliebtes und leicht verlegenes Lächeln und sieht Ringo nun erwartungsvoll an. 

"Easy, ich hab dir das schon hundert mal gesagt aber du bist etwas ganz besonderes für mich. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so geliebt wie dich. Und ich wurde noch nie so geliebt wie von dir. Vor dir hätte ich nicht mal geglaubt, dass das möglich ist. Dass es tatsächlich jemanden gibt der mit mir klar kommt, jemand der mich liebt wie ich bin, einfach so. Und dieser jemand warst ausgerechnet du... " , Ringo lacht leise auf. "Und ich weiß, dass wir noch nicht so lange zusammen sind aber du hast mich schon in dieser kurzen Zeit so unglaublich glücklich gemacht, dass ich einfach nicht mehr länger warten kann." , Ringo lächelt nervös. "Easy du bist mein Leben, mein Zuhause und meine Zukunft." , er atmet nochmal tief durch. "Deswegen möchte ich dich fragen ob du mir heute meinen größten Geburtstagswunsch erfüllen und mich damit zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Welt machen würdest." Er holt die Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und geht auf die Knie. "Easy Winter. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen mein Mann zu werden?" , gleichzeitig klappt er das Kästchen mit den Ringen auf. 

Eine Welle der Erleichterung, breitet sich in Ringo aus, jetzt war es raus. Und gleichzeitig überkommt ihn eine fast unerträgliche Anspannung. Es fühlt sich an als würde die Zeit still stehen. Nun ist er es der seinen Freund erwartungsvoll ansieht.

Easy hat vor Rührung Tränen in den Augen, sein Herz klopft so laut, dass er meint die ganze Schillerallee müsse es hören. Er kann es noch gar nicht fassen, dass Richard Beckmann hier gerade tatsächlich um seine Hand anhält. Er würde Ringo jetzt gerne so viel sagen und doch findet er keine Worte, um auch nur ansatzweise auszudrücken wie glücklich er gerade ist. Auch wenn eigentlich nur Sekunden vergehen, kommt es beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis die Synapsen in Easys Hirn scheinbar endlich wieder ihre Arbeit aufnehmen und er mit einem aufgeregtem und überglücklichen "Ja! Oh mein Gott, ja!" , antwortet.

Auf Ringos Gesicht breitet sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, auch er muss jetzt die Freudentränen zurückhalten. Er steht auf und zieht Easy in seine Arme. Küsst seinen Geliebten stürmisch, hält ihn fest, will ihn am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Sein Herz schlägt als wolle es zerspringen und Ringo ist sich sicher, dass er in seinem Leben noch nie so viel Glück gefühlt hat. Sie liegen sich in den Armen, sind einfach überwältigt von der Welle an Glücksgefühlen die sie überschwemmt. Beide versuchen einander stumm mitzuteilen, was sie gerade nicht in Worte fassen können. Und der andere versteht.

Langsam lösen die beiden sich dann aber doch von einander, sehen sich glücklich und verliebt in die Augen. Easy wischt Ringo lächelnd eine Freudenträne von der Wange. "Ich liebe dich.", sagt er zärtlich. Ringo nimmt Easys Hand und steckt ihm etwas zittrig einen der Ringe an, bevor Easy ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand nimmt und Ringo den anderen Ring ansteckt. "Ich bin so glücklich." , flüstert Ringo und küsst seinen Freund erneut.   
Erst jetzt bemerken die beiden alle ihre Freunde die klatschend und jubelnd am anderen Ende der Terrasse stehen und sich während des Antrags wirklich mucksmäuschenstill verhalten haben. 

"Na da bin ich ja gerade im richtigen Moment gekommen." hören die beiden plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Ringo sieht überrascht auf. "Kira!" , ruft er erstaunt. "Das ist meine Überraschung." , sagt Easy lächelnd. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Brüderchen oder soll ich lieber sagen zur Verlobung." grinst Kira und kommt auf die beiden zu. Ringo fällt seiner Schwester glücklich in seine Arme. Jetzt war der Abend wirklich perfekt.


	4. Chapter 4

Nach und nach, kommen auch die anderen hinzu um das Paar zu beglückwünschen. "Hey! Glückwunsch!" , ruft Bambi und umarmt erst Easy und dann Ringo. "Jetzt lass mich mal meinen besten Freund und meinem Bruder gratulieren." , drängelt Tobias sich nach vorne. 

"Da muss ich dich wohl nun endgültig an meinen Bruder abgeben." , scherzt Tobias und zieht seinen besten Freund in eine Umarmung. "Dafür gehöre ich jetzt zur Familie!" , lacht Easy.  
"Stimmt." , fällt Tobias nun auch auf und lacht ebenfalls. "Na dann, Willkommen in der Familie." grinst er und klopft Easy auf die Schulter. Dann wendet er sich Ringo zu. "Ich bin stolz auf dich Brüderchen." , sagt er und umarmt auch Ringo. Der lächelt glücklich, er würde es niemals zugeben, aber die Anerkennung und Unterstützung seines Bruders bedeutete ihm nach wie vor viel. 

"Achtung! Platz da!" , kommt es von weiter hinten von Saskia, die Ringos versprochene Geburtstagstorte, die mit exakt 23 Kerzen bestückt ist, herein trägt. Gefolgt von Elli die Gläser und Sekt balanciert. "Zeit zum Anstoßen!" , ruft Elli und verteilt an jeden Sekt. "Auf Ringo und Easy!" rufen alle und heben die Gläser.   
"So Geburtstagskind, jetzt blas mal die Kerzen aus, bevor die Torte wegschmilzt." , lacht Saskia. "Na dann." , sagt Ringo und schafft es unter Applaus der anderen, tatsächlich alle Kerzen auf einmal auszupusten.

"Und hast du dir was gewünscht?" fragt Easy und kuschelt sich von hinten an seinen Freund. Ringo dreht sich um und verschränkt seine Arme hinter Easys Nacken. "Muss ich nicht. Ich hab doch alles was ich mir wünsche." , antwortet er und küsst seinen - jetzt Verlobten - zärtlich, der sich nur allzu gern in den Kuss fallen lässt. Ringo war sich sicher, das war der schönste Geburtstag seines Lebens.

Die Party dauert bis spät in die Nacht, doch irgendwann nimmt Ringo seinen Verlobten bei der Hand und flüstert ihm ein: "Ich möchte jetzt gern mit dir alleine sein." , ins Ohr. Easy grinst und von den anderen unbemerkt, schleichen die beiden sich weg. 

Kaum ist die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen zugefallen, zieht Easy seinen Freund schon zu sich heran und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. "Ich liebe dich." , haucht er in den Kuss. Ringo vergräbt seine Hände in den dunklen Haaren seines Geliebten, genießt es Easy so nahe zu sein. 

Weiterhin ihre Lippen nicht von einander lassend, schieben sie sich in Easys Zimmer. Easys Hände machen sich an den Knöpfen von Ringos Hemd zu schaffen, streifen es ihm sanft von den Schultern. Ringo zieht Easy ebenfalls dessen Shirt aus und die beiden landen Oberkörper frei auf dem Bett. 

"Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, dass du wirklich mein Mann wirst." , flüstert Ringo als er sich über Easy beugt und beginnt dessen Hals zu küssen. Easy unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wenn ich nochmal heirate, dann nur dich." , sagt er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Ringo sieht ihn an und muss nun kurz lachen, als er an diesen Satz zurück denkt. Damals hatte er Easy nur überfordert angesehen und jetzt ein Jahr später lagen sie hier und feierten ihre Verlobung. 

Auch Ringo grinst seinen Freund nun frech an. "Aber ich hoffe, dass du dich an unsre Hochzeit, danach noch erinnern kannst." , spielt er auf die Alkoholeskapade von Easy und Tobias an. "Sehr witzig." , sagt Easy und mit einem Ruck hat er Ringo gepackt und unter sich gepinnt. 

"Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich mich an unsre Hochzeit und an diesen Abend ewig erinnern werde." , sagt er in einem verführerischen Ton und gibt Ringo einen Kuss. "Und weißt du warum?" , noch ein Kuss. "Weil du unvergesslich bist, Richard Beckmann..." , Easys Lippen wandern zu Ringos Hals. "... und ich es gar nicht erwarten kann dein Mann zu werden." , haucht er in Ringos Ohr. Ringo stöhnt auf als Easys Lippen die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr berühren. Easy hat ihn mit seinen Worten komplett in seinen Bann gezogen. Fast kann man das Knistern zwischen den beiden spüren. 

"Du machst mich komplett wahnsinnig..." , flüstert Easy, der sich nun mit seinen Lippen den Weg zu Ringos Brust bahnt und auch dort sanfte Küsse verteilt. "Ich liebe dich, so wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe." , haucht Easy, seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von Ringos Entfernt, sein Blick voller Liebe und Lust, seine Hand zärtlich an Ringos Wange gelegt. Er hatte diese Formulierung ganz bewusst gewählt, es waren die gleichen Worte, die Ringo benutzt hatte, damals vor dem Kölner Dom, kurz nachdem Easy ihn am Bahnhof aufgehalten hatte. Und Ringo versteht was er ihm damit sagen will. 

Er muss kurz schlucken, als er diese Worte hört. Das Gefühl so sehr geliebt zu werden, wirft ihn - auf eine positive Weise - immer wieder aufs neue komplett aus der Bahn. Schließlich breitet sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er sieht seinem Verlobten liebevoll in die Augen. Vorsichtig streckt er eine Hand aus, streichelt zärtlich Easys Wange, wandert dann langsam weiter in den Nacken und zieht seinen Geliebten schließlich sanft zu sich herunter. "Ich liebe dich, Easy." , flüstert er, bevor die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versinken.

Auch Ringo weiß, dass er diesen Tag niemals vergessen wird. Der Tag an dem die Liebe seines Lebens zugestimmt hat ihn zu heiraten. Mit einem glücklichen Seufzen lässt er sich ganz in den Kuss fallen und zieht Easy noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich. In diesem Moment - und auch sonst - gab es keinen Ort an dem er lieber sein würde als in Easys Armen. 

Richard Beckmann war endlich angekommen.


End file.
